byclairefandomcom-20200215-history
Plays
Published Plays My published plays Spilt Milk,' King Arthur, Hercules '''and '''Dracula '''are available here: http://www.playmarket.org.nz/playwrights/claire-ahuriri-dunning '''Spilt Milk '- This script won 'Flip the Script' in Auckland 2005, got a special mention from Playmarket's Plays for the Young competition in 2010, and has been physically published as a part of 'Stage Adventures'. It is a normal day for Main Character. But then the Catalyst approaches him, thinking he is some sort of spy ... suddenly a flood washes the Catalyst away from him, and MC finds himself in the barren wasteland of The Margin. His whole life was just a play, and he lived inside the director's copy of the script. She's just spilt coffee on it, and life is now in disarray. I also wrote a Christmas version for my theatre club, TheatreWorks, which they have put on twice since: Life's a Pantomime Dracula - Performed September 2017 at TheatreWorks Birkenhead. A Brechtian take on Bram Stoker's classic. It was shortlisted for the ADAM NZ Play Award. King Arthur '''- Performed December 2016 at TheatreWorks Birkenhead. This play was a commercial and critical success and we won Best Props at the ACTT Awards. Arthur is starting a promising career as a knight’s squire when suddenly his world goes topsy-turvy. He draws the sword Excalibur from the enchanted stone, and is named High King of All England! While he struggles with learning to rule, his sister Morgan le Fay conspires to take the throne for herself, his knights squabble, and his promised bride Princess Guinevere is nowhere to be found. Events reach their darkest point when the sword Excalibur goes missing. Will Arthur be able to reclaim the sword and prove his worth as king? '''Hercules - performed July 2018 at various Auckland Libraries. A heavily improvised and puppeted children's theatre. Shortlisted for the Plays for the Young Award. Unpublished Plays I have many unpublished plays. If any of these appeal to you to perform, I would be very grateful if you could contact my agent, Playmarket NZ, and request a specific play of mine. * The Iliad - April 2018, performed Te Pou Theatre and the PumpHouse Coal Bunker Theatre - taken from Homer and updating it to WW1 * Pet (2017), a short play written as part of Gary Henderson's Theatre Writing School. A couple argue over the fate of their restaurant, watched by their pet cat. * Battery (2004) performed Glenfield College and University of Auckland Stage 2 Club - Kitty is trapped, and meets strange cellmates * Where Art Thou Chivalry (2004) performed Glenfield College - a scientist tests his time machine and meets a headstrong queen, but changes time forever when he saves her from assassination * Alice's Revenge (2010) performed Glenfield College - the hotly contested lead role in Alice in Wonderland leads to murder in the theatre * ESC-ape (2011) performed Glenfield College - one girl's electronic obsession controls her life and leads her to ignore the world around her * A Midsummer's Nightmare (2006) performed Glenfield College - a modern trashy teenage party version of A Midsummer Nights' Dream * Shakespeare Junior (2008) performed Glenfield College - a teenage Shakespeare goes on a journey to get inspiration for a play * Sir Percival and the Quest for the Holy Grail - TheatreWorks Birkenhead December 2018 - a spiritual sequel to the 2016 pantomime * Mother is Dead, written 2016, never performed. It is a play about the Parker-Hulme murder case in Christchurch, 1954, and the story is told from the perspective of the ghost of the victim.